1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an optical film including a light scattering adhesive layer and a display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence display (ELD), and an organic light emitting display (OLED), exhibits low visibility when external light is reflected off a display surface. Therefore, an optical member configured to prevent external light reflection is arranged on the display substrate. Such an optical member for preventing external light reflection reduces the reflectivity of external light by light scattering or light interference, thereby improving the visibility of the display device.
Research has been conducted into improving side visibility in addition to reducing external light reflection, so as to improve the visibility of the display device. However, the optical member manufactured mainly for the purpose of preventing external light reflection is limited in improving side visibility.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and the disclosure provided herein, the technology background section may include ideas or concepts that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.